Izuki Diary's : Mayuzumi Problem
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Tidak mudah terlihat, tidak mudah dirasakan bukan berarti tidak diingat. /Izuki Diary Series 11/


**KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 ** _Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)_**

Friendship, Drama

Izuki Shun, Mayuzumi Chihiro

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC**

.

.

.

Tidak mudah terlihat, tidak mudah dirasakan bukan berarti tidak diingat.

.

.

—

—

 **Training Camp hari pertama.**

Izuki sudah menduga jika akan seperti ini jadinya. Sejak Nebuya bilang akan melapor pada Akashi dan Wakamatsu bilang akan ada Training Camp gabungan, Izuki tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Kalau boleh, sejujurnya Izuki tahu bahwa Akashi yang merencanakan ini. Training Camp gabungan ini punya dua fungsi sekarang, dan semua itu adalah tujuannya Akashi Seijuurou.

Sayang–syukurnya–bukan Akashi yang mendatangi Izuki dihari pertama ini. Orang paling tidak terduga yang justru datang lebih dulu untuk menemui dan menculik Izuki.

Mayuzumi Chihiro. Satu-satunya anggota kelas 3 dari Rakuzan itu tadi tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Izuki saat sama-sama berada di toilet. Dia mencari Izuki dan mengagetkannya juga.

"Ada apa Mayuzumi-san?"

Izuki dan Mayuzumi sekarang ada di sebuah taman antara Gym tempat Training Camp dan asrama Perguruan Touo. Sedikit ke belakang, tertutup semak dan pohon. Jadi kemungkinan kecil ada yang menemukan mereka sekarang.

Lagipula, rombongan Tim Yosen belum datang. Tim Touo masih sibuk mengurus asrama yang akan dibagi untuk peserta Training Camp ini—hebatnya Aomine sampai mau memakai apron dan bandana kain untuk ikut bersih-bersih, Momoi dan Kagami sampai takjub. Tim Rakuzan sendiri baru sampai setengah jam lalu, masih beristirahat mungkin.

Tolong jangan tanya bagaimana kabar Shuutoku dan Kaijou. Izuki sudah hampir gila dibuat pusing oleh Kise yang merengek meminta pertandingan ulang melawan Shuutoku—mengingat diperebutan juara tiga Winter Cup kemarin Kise tidak bisa main sama sekali—jadi terpaksa diiyakan. Sekarang mungkin anggota tim Rakuzan yang lain sedang di Gym, istirahat sambil menonton pertandingan Kaijou melawan Shuutoku.

Lalu Izuki?

Terpaksa melakukan tugas lain di balik semak. Bedua dengan seorang bayangan dari Rakuzan.

"Maaf ya, kau jadi tidak bisa membantu teman-temanmu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Mayuzumi-san sendiri sampai tidak ikut istirahat dengan yang lain."

Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat. Menikmati sepoi angin yang menerobos pakaian training mereka. Cukup dingin, tapi tetap terasa hangat di dalam. Semangat ingin bertanding satu sama lain sudah mengebu dalam diri mereka.

"Jadi?"

"Ahaha, kau persis seperti yang Nebuya katakan. _To the piont_."

Tiba-tiba Izuki merasa malu.

Ternyata Nebuya benar-benar membuat sebuah laporan. Setelah Takao, sekarang ada Nebuya juga. Entah apa yang sudah mereka katakan, tapi yang pasti itu sedikit mengganggu pikiran Izuki belakangan ini.

"Aku hanya ingin bercerita saja."

"Tentang?"

"Nasibku."

Angin yang bertiup melewati mereka memberi jeda sampai Mayuzumi kembali berbicara.

"Kau mungkin paham kondisiku. Kuroko pasti sudah memberi banyak pertunjukan tanpa perlu penjelasan."

Sambil tersenyum kecut Izuki mengiyakan. Pertunjukan yang Mayuzumi maksud sudah sering mereka terjadi setahun terakhir ini. Bahkan setelah setahun ini, Izuki dan kawan-kawan masih belum bisa benar-benar terbiasa dengan pertunjukan yang Mayuzumi maksud.

"Yah, aku mengerti."

"Tapi Akashi mungkin tidak."

Mendengar nama si Emperor itu membuat Izuki memilih diam. Mungkin permasalah kali ini ada hubungannya dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Ah, seperti _Deja vu_ saja.

"Dia orang pertama yang mendatangi aku dan mengingatku. Orang pertama yang memintaku melakukan sesuatu demi kepentingan banyak pihak. Orang pertama yang membuatku merasa terlihat."

Kalimat terakhir Mayuzumi memukul keras dada Izuki. Orang pertama katanya. Orang yang melihatnya, begitu dia bilang.

Sedikit—sangat sedikit mungkin—Izuki mulai paham apa yang mungkin pernah Kuroko alami.

"Izuki, kau pernah merasa takut dilupakan? Oleh keluarga, teman atau seseorang yang berarti mungkin."

Dengan sendirinya kepala Izuki bergerak menggeleng.

Otak Izuki ingin memberi jawaban Ya, tapi hatinya paham betul jika ketakutan yang Izuki maksud tidak akan sama dengan apa yang Mayuzumi pikirkan. Izuki hanya berpikir jika kehilangan satu dari orang-orang disekitarnya akan memberi lubang besar dalam hidup Izuki. Pasti akan ada kekosongan yang terasa dan menyiksa.

Mayuzumi tersenyum. Rambut laki-laki itu bergerak lembut tersapu angin; seperti ingin ikut terbang bersama sang angin.

"Kau beruntung."

Jantung Izuki mencelos. Nafasnya tertahan, disaat bersamaan pangkal tenggorokan Izuki terasa sangat kering, tercekak oleh keringnya udara, seolah sudah beberapa hari Izuki tidak menengkak air.

"Bagiku ketakutan itu adalah hal yang biasa."

Izuki bingung harus berkata apa.

"Tidak seperti Kuroko; aku tidak seberuntung bocah itu. Aku tidak punya banyak orang yang begitu sayang padaku. Sifatku juga tidak setegar dia."

"Tapi Mayuzumi-san cukup berkarisma."

"Tidak ada gunanya karisma jika tidak ada mata yang memandang ke arahku. Hawa keberadaanku saja tidak bisa mereka rasakan. Apalagi karismaku."

Mati! Izuki seperti tertembak tepet di kepala.

"Aku mungkin berlebihan, tapi asal kau tahu saja, memikirkan aku yang sebentar lagi akan lulus membuatku sedikit ... apa ya? Masokis?"

Tidak-tidak. Tidak seperti itu yang Izuki lihat.

"Aku memilih kembali pada kebiasaanku sebelum bergabung dengan Tim Basket lagi. Menyendiri di atap sekolah sambil membaca _light novel_ , menolak semua ajakan kumpul diluar latihan, bahkan tidak menghadiri acara pengunduran diri para kelas tiga. Kau tahu apa sebabnya?"

Izuki tahu. Dia mengangguk walau masih tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Bagiku yang hampir tidak pernah tertangkap mata, akan jauh lebih baik jika terus seperti itu ketimbang menjadi bagian dari mereka tapi selalu diliputi rasa takut akan dilupakan lagi."

"Kenapa Mayuzumi-san berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku tahu dengan jelas kalau mereka pasti akan lupa pada keberadaanku."

"Mayuzumi-san tahu itu dari mana?"

"Dari mana, itu—"

"Belum tentu seperti itu jadinya. Kenapa Mayuzumi-san sudah menganggap semua orang sama? Ada Akashi yang jelas-jelas masih ingat padamu, bukan? Ada Hayama dan kawan-kawan yang walau hanya sebentar tapi pernah satu tim denganmu sepanjang tahun ini. Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku—"

"Mayuzumi-san bukannya takut dilupakan."

"Hah?"

"Sebaliknya Mayuzumi-san justru takut mereka terus mengingat tentang dirimu. Iyakan? Mayuzumi-san sudah terbiasa dilupakan, sudah terbiasa lepas dari sorotan orang-orang, makanya saat keadaan berbalik Mayuzumi-san takut. Iyakan?"

"..."

"Aku memang tidak begitu mengerti, tapi tidak mudah terlihat, tidak mudah dirasakan kehadirannya bukan berarti tidak akan diingat. Setidaknya pasti akan ada satu orang yang mengingat Mayuzumi-san. Akashi, misalnya."

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang.

Keterdiaman Mayuzumi membuat Izuki bungkam.

Karena terhanyut pada emosi Izuki sampai mengatakan semua yang terlintas di kepalanya tanpa sempat menyortir setiap kata yang ingin ia katakan. Kalau Mayuzumi marah padanya, Izuki tidak akan heran.

"Izuki."

"Ya?"

"Mungkin kau benar."

"Heh?"

"Mungkin yang aku takutkan justru sebaliknya."

Izuki menunduk diam. Sekalipun ada hal yang ingin ia katakan demi menetralisir kecanggungannya ini, Izuki merasa tidak pantas bicara lagi. Kata-katanya tadi sudah cukup banyak mencampuri permasalahan orang lain.

Padahal Izuki baru sekali ini mengobrol dengan Mayuzumi, tapi ... dia sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur.

"Nyatanya aku memang berbeda dengan Kuroko. Aku bukan orang yang suka melawan arus sekalipun itu harus. Aku terbiasa membiarkan kenyamanan menyergapku dan membuatku tetap ada di satu tempat."

"..."

"Terima kasih."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

Izuki menoleh. Kaget saat laki-laki di sampingnya tiba-tiba berdiri.

Sambil tersenyum Mayuzumi mengusap kepala Izuki sebentar. Membekukan tubuh Izuki setelahnya.

"Kau mengingatkan aku pada anak laki-laki yang datang menemuiku di atap gedung sekolah waktu itu. Tentu saja anak laki-laki yang sopan dan ramah, bukan yang otoriter dan sok berkuasa dengan kata-kata 'pasti' yang dia banggakan."

"Terima kasih, ya? Aku bersyukur ikut Training Camp ini dan bertemu denganmu."

Dia melambai dan pergi lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Izuki dalam keterdiaman di bangku taman itu sendiri.

"A-aku kenapa?"

—

Bahkan dihari pertama aku harus menghadapi sebuah persoalan yang luar biasa rumitnya. Aku hampir membuat seseorang membenci diriku tadi. Uh, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan status konsultan yang aku sandang sekarang ini.

Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang saat melihat senyum lega di wajah Mayuzumi-san tadi. Ucapan terima kasih yang dia ulang beberapa kali padaku itu adalah bayaran paling besar yang bisa aku dapat, dan aku menyukainya.

Sensasi senang tadi, aku sangat menyukainya.

Dan, aku bersungguh-sungguh tadi. Tidak mudah terlihat, atau tidak mudah dirasakan bukan berarti tidak akan diingat.

Nyatanya aku mengingat dia, mengingat Kuroko juga. Setidaknya jika semua orang melupakannya, aku janji aku akan mengingatnya sebagai pesaing Kuroko dalam hal 'menjadi bayangan'.

Ah ya, besok hari kedua. Tidak tahu siapa yang akan datang, tapi sepertinya selama beberapa hari ke depan aku akan rajin menulis di diary ini.

.

Okt 07,2016 11:14 PM

.

Izuki Diary Series : Mayuzumi dan ketakutannya.

.

Yuhuu~ ada mas Mayu disini. Lagi galau karena Akashi nih dia. Hahaha, seperti biasa Izuki selalu sial dan kebanyakan omong.

Tapi kali ini aku mau cerita sedikit. Sejujurnya Izuki Diary Series ini sebenernya terinpirasi oleh diriku sendiri.

Aku suka jadi tempat curhat dan tanpa sadar aku terbiasa sama hal itu. Setiap kali ada masalah besar aku bakal curhat sama diary-ku demi menjaga kerahasiaan orang yang curhat ke aku. Dan seiring berjalan waktu nggak cuma temen sebaya yang percaya buat curhat sama aku, beberapa yang udah dewasa juga mulai percaya. Yah, walau seringnya aku nggak bisa banyak bantu.

Tapi masalah-masalah mereka itu yang ngajarin aku banyak hal. Itu sebabnya aku ingin berbagi di sini. Hehe~

Segitu aja deh ya?

Aku pamit dulu—

(Aku bakal curhat lagi lain kali)


End file.
